Snape und das ultimative Übel: Die Klassenfahrt
by Tasare
Summary: Severus ist nicht begeistert: Wie jedes Jahr fährt der fünfte Jahrgang auf Klassenfahrt, und diesmal kann er sich nicht drücken. Die frustrierten Einträge in sein Tagebuch sprechen Bände! Jetzt auch Kapitel 2: Der Austausch!
1. Die Klassenfahrt

~*~Die Klassenfahrt~*~  
  
author's note: Gerüchteweise soll es Lehrerinnen und Lehrer geben, die   
tatsächlich gerne auf Klassenfahrt fahren.  
Na ja - Severus Snape gehört mit Sicherheit nicht dazu!  
Die Vorstellung, wie der arme Mann auf einer 10-tägigen Klassenfahrt mit Harrys   
Jahrgang leiden - und vor allem, was er währenddessen in sein Tagebuch schreiben   
würde - hat diese Geschichte inspiriert.  
  
Sie ist allen Lehrerinnen und Lehrern gewidmet, die viel Arbeit, viele   
unbezahlte Überstunden, viel Stress, viele halb-durchwachte Nächte und   
Jugendherbergs-Essen auf sich nehmen, um ihren Schülern das unvergleichliche   
Erlebnis „Klassenfahrt" zu ermöglichen!  
  
Und dann noch ein kleiner *ähem* Hinweis: Diese Geschichte hat sich an der   
scheinbar harmlosen Frage entzündete, ob es denn in Hogwarts auch Klassenfahrten   
gibt und ist daraufhin aus einer Laune heraus entstanden.  
  
Sie ist also nicht für ff-net geschrieben worden und war eigentlich nur für die   
privaten Erheiterung von meiner Freundin und mir gedacht. Daher beinhaltet sie   
einen Haufen Anspielungen auf die „Runholt-Akademie der Magischen Künste" - eine   
Art deutsches Hogwarts und zu erreichen unter http://www.rungholt-akademie.de  
  
Es ist nun beileibe nicht notwendig sich extra vorher die Seite anzusehen, um   
Spaß an dieser Geschichte zu haben - im Zweifelsfall wird man den ein oder   
anderen Scherz halt besser oder schlechter verstehen, das sollte aber keinen   
großen Unterschied machen. :-)  
  
Viel Spaß in jedem Fall!  
Insbesondere an alle Lehrerinnen, Lehrer, Referendarinnen, Referendare und   
Jugendgruppenleiterinnen und Leiter.  
  
  
###~*~ Liebes Tagebuch... ~*~###  
  
*5. Juli*   
Eine schöne Bescherung! Dumbledore und McGonagall haben zu zweit auf mich   
eingeredet: was sollte ich tun? Jetzt gibt es kein Entrinnen mehr! Ich muss mit   
Minerva und dem gesamten fünften Jahrgang auf Klassenreise fahren.   
Nun ja, ersteres ist ja nicht das Problem, aber 10 Tage in unmittelbarer   
Potternähe…   
Andererseits kann ich ihn gut im Auge behalten. Sollte sich doch eine   
Möglichkeit finden lassen, ihn endlich von der Schule zu schmeißen!   
  
*2. September*   
So, die Schüler sind wieder da! Noch fünf Wochen, bis wir nach Rungholt   
aufbrechen. *kotz*   
Aber was soll's - für's Lamentieren ist es jetzt zu spät. Ich sollte einfach   
noch mal nachsehen, ob ich Potter nicht ein Referat aufdrücken kann.   
  
*9. Oktober*   
Morgen geht es los, die Koffer sind gepackt. Kriemhild Klotterbeck erwartet uns   
morgen Abend auf Rungholt.   
Minerva freut sich halb tot: Kriemhild ist eine Freundin von ihr - Animagus   
Club, oder sowas. Nachtigall, ich hör dir trapsen, daher also diese   
Klassenfahrt! Naja, am 19. Sind wir ja zum Glück wieder zuhause.   
  
*10. Oktober*   
Heute morgen sind wir also aufgebrochen. Von Hogsmeade Station bis zur Küste und   
dann mit dem Hogwarts-Schiff, gezogen von zwanzig Kaltwasserdelphinen, bis zur   
deutschen Küste.   
Die Überfahrt war die Hölle. Die Hälfte der Schüler ist seekrank geworden. Goyle   
hat sich auf dem Sonnendeck erbrochen, und dann ging's rund. Parkinson und   
Granger haben es noch bis zur Reling geschafft, aber Longbottom dieser Trottel,   
hat mir auf die Robe gereihert!!!   
Ich hätte ihm am liebsten 250 Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen, aber Minerva war   
in der Nähe… Also habe ich es bei fünf bewenden lassen. Aber dafür kann ich bei   
Dumbledore eine Gehaltserhöhung für erhöhten Kleiderbedarf beantragen!   
Dann sind wir angekommen. Die Schule ist ja ganz hübsch, aber lange nicht so   
groß wie Hogwarts.   
Die Schüler sind in den Gemeinschaftsschlafräumen der Rungholt-Schüler   
untergebracht: Minerva und Ich haben glücklicherweise Gästezimmer bekommen. Im   
Haupthaus. Da ist auch das Lehrerzimmer, Klotterbecks Büro und vor allem: der   
Speisesaal. Wenn man ihn so nennen kann, im Vergleich zu Hogwarts, ist es eher   
jämmerlich. Aber was soll's, das Essen war ganz gut.   
Dann gab's gleich noch eine Überraschung: Wusste gar nicht, dass Drusilla   
Dinkelsack hier unterrichtet. Hatte sie seit dem Abschlussfest in Hogwarts nicht   
mehr gesehen - so klein ist die Welt. Sie unterrichtet die Dunklen Künste, nicht   
die Verteidigung, wie in Hogwarts - wahrscheinlich denken die Deutschen, sie   
hätten einen Ruf zu verteidigen!   
Drusilla hat sich kaum verändert seit Hogwarts. Vermute, es wird doch nicht so   
schlimm hier, wie ich dachte. Zumindest habe ich jemanden zum reden, wenn   
Minerva mit Klotterbeck über den Animagus-Club fachsimpelt!   
Ansonsten habe ich gehört, sie haben hier keine Hauselfen, sondern   
Heinzelmännchen, die sie bezahlen müssen. Die haben sogar eine eigene   
Gewerkschaft!!! Wenn ich das schon höre - lächerlich!   
Naja, ich vermute, die Nacht wird ruhig - nach der Überfahrt ist die Hälfte der   
Schüler beim Abendessen eingeschlafen.   
  
*11. Oktober*   
Von wegen ruhige Nacht! Irgendwer hat versucht, die Heinzelmännchen bei der   
Arbeit zu überraschen. Leider kam ich zu spät und konnte die Störenfriede nicht   
mehr dingfest machen - ist aber egal, ich weiß auch so wer's war: Potter   
natürlich, und seine Anhängsel Weasley und Granger. Schätze Granger hat versucht   
die Heinzelmännchen zu überreden die Hauselfen von den Vorzügen einer   
Gewerkschaft zu überzeugen. Wie es der Zufall wollte habe ich heute   
Morgen einen ihrer SPAM Aufnäher gefunden. In meinen Augen ein eindeutige Beweis   
- aber Minerva hat ihr natürlich geglaubt, das sie ihn schon gestern Abend   
verloren hatte…   
Dann haben wir heute einen Inselrundgang gemacht. Es ist verflucht windig hier -   
würde mich nicht wundern, wenn binnen drei Tagen die Hälfte der Schüler mit   
Grippe im Krankentrakt liegt. Hoffentlich trifft es Potter besonders schwer!!!   
Aber die Insel ist ganz hübsch. Die Schulräume haben wir natürlich auch   
angesehen. Die Schüler haben vormittags am Unterricht teilgenommen und Minerva   
und ich haben hospitiert.   
Ich muss sagen, die Idee mit dem ausgelagerten Zaubertränke-Pavillion gefällt   
mir eigentlich ganz gut. Da läuft man wenigstens nicht Gefahr, dass Schüler wie   
Trottel Longbottom die ganze Schule in die Luft jagen. Die hiesige Zaubertränke   
Lehrerin, Professor… nein, "Magister" Mistelfeld, wie sie hier sagen, scheint   
mir auch ganz fähig zu sein. Sie hat mir ein paar interessante Möglichkeiten für   
die Verwendung von Fingerhutknollen gezeigt - faszinierende Ansätze. Mal sehen,   
was sich draus machen lässt.   
Aber wo war ich? Die Insel, ja. Nett, nett. Ziemlich muggelsicher ist sie auch.   
Keine schlechte Idee, die ganze Insel zu verzaubern und es durch ein paar   
Sturmfluten zu tarnen…   
Nach dem Abendessen habe ich noch mit Drusilla im Lehrerzimmer gesessen und   
Zauberschach gespielt. War fast wie damals im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum! Bloß   
diese Wahrsagerei-Lehrerin war wieder da und hat genervt. Die ist mir gestern   
schon aufgefallen.   
Sieht nicht besonders aus und hat auch nicht viel zu sagen. Ständig wird sie   
rot. Hat mich die ganze Zeit angesehen, während ich mit Drusilla gespielt habe -   
hat wohl sonst nichts zu tun.   
Meinen Tod wird sie ja wohl nicht gesehen haben!   
  
*12. Oktober*   
Es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht, dass die Schüler so weit weg von den Lehrern   
untergebracht sind. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich im Haus der Jungen Krach   
gehört habe. Aber bis ich runter und über den Gang und an dem Fenster war, von   
wo aus man auf den hinteren Hof sehen kann, war natürlich wieder alles ruhig.   
Wie dem auch sei - Potter und Weasley sahen heute morgen verdammt müde aus.   
Malfoy interessanterweise auch. Wahrscheinlich haben die zwei unseeligen   
Gryffindors ihm irgendwelche Streiche gespielt. Hosenbeine zusammengezaubert,   
Filibusters Juckcreme aufs Kopfkissen geschmiert, man kennt das ja. Ich   
werde sie am besten im Auge behalten, nicht, dass sie noch mehr aushecken!   
Dann sind wir heute zur Nachbarhallig gewandert. Dort steht die deutsche Version   
von Hogsmeade. Scheint, nachdem Rungholt erstmal verzaubert war, haben sich hier   
viele Leute zurückgezogen. Man kanns ihnen nicht verdenken, die deutschen   
Muggels waren schließlich ziemlich rigoros bei der Verfolgung von unsereins.   
Wie dem auch sei. In dem Ort gibt es auch ein Zaubermuseum, das wir natürlich   
besichtigen mussten *gähn*! Sowas habe ich schon als Kind gehasst. Wen   
interessieren kaputte Zauberstäbe aus dem 13. Jahrhundert?   
Und Trottel Longbottom hat sein Referat gehalten. Ich wäre fast eingeschlafen -   
und nicht nur ich. Crabbe musste ich unauffällig anstoßen, sonst hätte er noch   
zu schnarchen begonnen!   
Dann gings wieder zurück nach Rungholt. Auf dem Weg habe ich Weasley erwischt,   
wie er versucht hat, Malfoy zu verfluchen. Aber der konnte sich zum Glück   
rechtzeitig ducken.   
Stattdessen hat es dann Brocklehurst von Ravenclaw getroffen. Da war was los!   
Leider hat Minerva Weasly nur verwarnt. Aber er hat heute Abend Küchendienst -   
wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob es ihm gefällt sich von Heinzelmännchen   
herumscheuchen zu lassen!   
Beim Abendessen hat diese Theophanu Wahrsagerin es geschafft, sich neben mich zu   
setzten, bevor Drusilla da war. Dann hat sie mich das ganze Essen lang mit   
Erzählungen über den Andenkenladen ihres Vaters gelangweilt - wirklich ein   
schlechter Tag! Ich hatte schon die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass ich diesem Mädel   
häufiger begegne als nötig. Scheint mir hinter jeder Ecke aufzulauern, was sie   
nur hat? Zu sagen jedenfalls nichts, sie wird immer nur rot und lässt ihre   
Bücher fallen, oder so. Erwartet sie etwa, dass ich ihr beim Aufheben helfe? Ist   
doch ihre Schuld, wenn sie so vertrottelt ist!   
  
*13. Oktober*   
So, heute war dann - nach einer ruhigen Nacht - der obligatorische Wandertag   
angesagt. Und ich weiß, warum ich von Anfang an Vorbehalte hatte, aber Minerva   
wollte ja nicht auf mich hören!   
Vormittags war Flut, so dass die Schüler in den Genuss von Unterricht gekommen   
sind, aber nach dem Mittag ging es los! Dieses Mudblood Wilhelm Brehmer, der   
Kräuterkunde Lehrer, hat uns begleitet und ständig irgendwas über Seetang und   
dies und jenes gefaselt.   
Glücklicherweise bin ich nicht - wie alle anderen - seinem Rat gefolgt, die   
Schuhe auszuziehen. Der Schlamm soll unheimlich gesund sein, blablabla… dann   
kamen wir an eine Muschelbank, und alle hatten nasse Füße und konnten nicht in   
ihre Schuhe. Parkinson hat sich die Füße aufgeschnitten und wir mussten   
pausieren, bis "Magister" Brehmer mit seinem Heilzauber fertig war…   
Wir sind wohl kreuz und quer durchs Watt gelatscht, nur um am Ende wieder bei   
der Nachbarhallig anzukommen. Da haben wir dann im Gasthof Butterbier getrunken,   
bis es Zeit wurde, zurückzugehen.   
Als wir losgegangen sind, war auch noch alles in Ordnung. Aber plötzlich hörten   
wir von weiter hinten lautes Schreien. Das Problem waren natürlich mal wieder   
die Gryffindors - Minerva ist auch viel zu nachsichtig mit ihnen! Malfoy war es,   
der uns zur Hilfe rief. Offenbar hatte Potter sich an einem Zauber versucht, der   
ein wenig zu hoch für ihn war, so dass er, Weasley, Granger - und natürlich   
Longbottom - verschwunden waren. Sie waren aber mitnichten unsichtbar, es war   
viel schlimmer.   
Ich weiß nicht, was diese Tunichtgute motiviert, aber sie hatten es geschafft,   
den geschützten Rungholt-Zauberbereich zu verlassen und waren in der Muggelwelt   
gestrandet. Brehmer hat es überraschend schnell geschafft, sie wieder   
zurückzubringen, aber das war noch nicht das Ende vom Lied. Longbottom steckte   
bis zur Hüfte in einem Priel fest - weiß der Kuckuck, wie er das geschafft hat!   
Brehmer war ganz außer sich - den geschützten Bereich zu verlassen, ist streng   
verboten.   
Natürlich hat Potter behauptet, es wäre nur ein Versehen gewesen, so wie er   
immer versucht, sich herauszureden, aber diesmal ist es ihm nicht gelungen. Die   
vier mussten bei der Schulleiterin antanzen, und Klotterbeck hat die   
Höchststrafe verhängt: Fünf Kilo Krabben pulen, pro Person, ohne Magie und   
selbstverständlich ohne Heinzelmännchen.   
Jetzt haben sie die Wahl: die halbe Nacht pulen oder morgen zuhause bleiben!   
Drusilla war auch ehrlich entsetzt. Sie hat mir bestätigt, dass sie die drei   
auch gleich verdächtig fand, als sie sie das erste mal gesehen hat. Ja, wo ein   
Slytherin ist, kann man sich gleich wie zuhause fühlen. Sie war übrigens   
angemessen beeindruckt, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich bei Slytherin   
Hauslehrer bin! Naja, dafür darf sie Dunkle Künste unterrichten und ich   
muss mich mit den Zaubertränken rumschlagen!   
Sie ist übrigens der Meinung, dass diese Theophanu in mich verliebt ist! HA! Das   
erklärt natürlich einiges. Dieses dämliche Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, zum   
Beispiel. Und was hat sie bloß auf den Gedanken gebracht, ich könnte mich für   
sie interessieren? Ein Halbblut, dessen Vater Andenkenverkäufer ist? Lächerlich!   
Schätzte, es wird ne Weile dauern bis sie schnallt, das nichts läuft.   
  
*14. Oktober*   
Unsere kleinen Übeltäter hatten die Nacht über fleißig gepult - also waren sie   
zwar müde, aber zumindest fertig. Schade, ich hätte sie einfach zur Strafe vom   
Höhepunkt unserer Reise ausgeschlossen, aber - oh - es ging ja auch ins Theater,   
und das ist ja so _lehrreich_…   
Nun gut. Ansonsten hieß es heute Muggelzivil anlegen - in Deutschland ticken die   
Uhren wohl anders. Scheint, die lange Verfolgung hat bei den hiesigen Zauberern   
einen kleinen Wahn ausgelöst: Ständig versuchen sie, sich den Muggels   
anzupassen.   
Das heißt, dass wir nicht etwa mit dem Hogwarts-Schiff bis Hamburg gefahren sind   
- nein! Wir sind mit der Rungholt-Schülerfähre bis zum Festland nach Husum   
gefahren und dann mit einem Muggelzug!   
Na toll! Das war vielleicht ein Spaß! 24 fünfzehnjährige, überdrehte   
Zauberschüler in einem Muggelzug. Überall Muggels, auf dem Bahnhof - und im Zug   
natürlich auch. Irgend so ein Rotzbengel stand ständig in irgendeinem Abteil -   
bis ich ihm mal gehörig Angst gemacht habe, da ist er ab zu seiner Maamiii, laut   
brüllend - zumindest war dann in unseren Abteilen halbwegs Ruhe. Minerva und ich   
hatten uns die vier Chaoten in unser Abteil geholt - so konnten sie zumindest   
keinen Unfug anstellen. Abgesehen davon, dass Longbottom es geschafft hat, sein   
Käsebrot auf meine Beine zu krümeln… dieser Knabe ist einfach unglaublich!!!   
Die Landschaft war soweit ganz nett, gar nicht so flach, wie ich gedacht hatte.   
Dann sind wir in Hamburg angekommen. Beinahe wäre die Hälfte der Schüler eine   
Station zu früh ausgestiegen, hatten das "Harburg" hinter dem "Hamburg"   
übersehen - aber zum Glück sind alle wieder rechtzeitig eingestiegen. Gut, dass   
Longbottom in unserem Abteil war, den hätten wir gewiss verloren! Bei näherer   
Betrachtung wäre es nicht schade darum gewesen.   
Vom Hauptbahnhof sind wir erstmal zum Zoo gefahren - ach ja: "Magister"   
Feddersen, die Magizoologie Lehrerin, hat uns begleitet. In Deutschland   
unterrichten sie nicht die Pflege der magischen Tiere… na, ob das so sinnvoll   
ist - ich zweifle!   
Ich werde nie verstehen, wie die Muggels sich in diesem Wirrwarr von Zügen   
zurechtfinden, dass sie Öffentliches Verkehrsnetz nennen. Dann waren wir endlich   
da: Hagenbeck's Tierpark!   
Auch vollgepackt mit Muggels natürlich! Nur, dass sie nichts von dem   
"Magizoologie-Haus" wissen, weswegen wir da waren. Jaja, dass der alte Hubertus   
Hagenbeck ein Zauberer ist, weiß kaum jemand, so geschickt, tarnt er sich als   
Muggel.   
Das Magizoologie-Haus war auch ganz ordentlich. Es war größer, als ich gedacht   
hatte. Am Eingang war erstmal die Hölle los: ein riesiger Käfig mit goldenen   
Snidgets. Die Zucht scheint hier ganz ordentlich zu laufen - aber was soll's mit   
den Elephanten klappts ja auch!   
Die Quidditch-beigeisterten Gören fanden das natürlich unglaublich - sie haben   
fast so laut geschnattert, wie die Snidgets!   
Dann hatten sie ein paar ganz unterhaltsame Wesen da: Ein paar Auguries, die die   
ganze Zeit gerufen haben - da möchte ich nicht Wärter sein. Und wenn es in   
Hamburg wirklich so viel regnet… Naja, das Jarvey Pärchen hat auch viel   
Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, ebenso wie der Hippogriff. Longbottom hat es   
irgendwie geschafft, sich von einem Billywig stechen zu lassen - letztendlich   
ist er eine ganze Weile hinter den anderen hergeschwebt!   
Der Bowtruckle war nun wahrlich nichts besonderes und dass sie tatsächlich einen   
Demiguise haben, glaube ich erst, wenn ich ihn gesehen habe. Soweit ich weiß,   
hat das niemand. Muss ja nix heißen, aber ein Schild aufstellen, kann jeder.   
Dann wurde es interessant. In einem Außengehege haben sie Erumpents. Sie   
schützten sie nicht einmal durch Magie, und es klappt - die Muggels denken alle,   
es seien Nashörner!   
Sie hatten auch einen Kappa - obwohl ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass sie in   
der Mongolei häufiger sind, als in Japan, jemand sollte Hubertus mal darauf   
hinweisen!   
Das Occamy war wirklich beeindruckend. Schade, dass es sich nicht von seinem   
Nest gerührt hat, die Eier aus Silber hätte ich gerne gesehen!   
Aber dann wurde es wirklich spannend. Sie halten eine Handvoll Lobalugs! Ich   
habe den Wärter angesprochen, aber angeblich können sie das Gift nicht an   
Besucher verkaufen - das werden wir ja sehen!   
Dasselbe gilt für das Runespoor! Natürlich weiß ich, dass die Eier nicht auf dem   
freien Markt verkäuflich sind. Aber es wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich das nicht   
geregelt bekommen würde…   
Nach dem Zoobesuch sind wir wieder zurück zum Bahnhof. Ganz in der Nähe ist eine   
riesige Muggeleinkaufsstraße und irgendjemand ist auf den glorreichen Gedanken   
gekommen, das Hamburger Äquivalent der Diagon Alley da in die Nähe zu bauen.   
Also sind wir an den Muggelgeschäften vorbei in eine Passage in der ein Centaur   
hing und dann, immer schön langsam zu zweit oder zu dritt, hinein ins   
Bogenfleet.   
Da sind die Kinder dann erstmal durch die Gegend getobt, als hätten sie noch nie   
einen Berti Bott's Laden gesehen, etc. Minerva, Fabiola und ich haben uns eine   
kleine Stärkung gegönnt, dann mussten wir auch schon los ins Theater.   
"Melpomene und Thalia's Kalliopenhaus" ist zwar weltberühmt, aber ich kann   
Theater trotzdem nichts abgewinnen - offensichtlich eine Eigenschaft, die ich   
mit reichlich Schülern teile! Als das Stück endlich zu Ende war, mussten Minerva   
und Fabiola durch die Reihen gehen, und die Schüler reihenweise aufwecken!   
Der Rückweg mit dem Muggelzug war dann auch wieder eine Farce - besser, ich   
vergesse das alles ganz schnell. Zum Glück steht morgen nichts Gravierendes an!   
Als wir ankamen gab es noch einen kleinen Imbiss. Drusilla war noch wach und hat   
mir angeboten, morgen ihren Dunkle Künste Unterricht zu übernehmen. Ich habe   
natürlich sofort zugesagt, diese Chance kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen.   
Auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer hat mich dann fast noch ein Schock ereilt:   
Theophanu Marinella Schmidt in Nachthemd und Morgenmantel. Ist natürlich mal   
wieder rot geworden und hat kein Wort herausgebracht, als ich sie gefragt habe,   
ob sie sich beim Schlafwandeln verlaufen hat.   
  
*15. Oktober*   
So, heute war also grundsätzlich frei. Das heißt, es gab kein offizielles   
Programm. Die Schüler haben am Unterricht der Rungholter teilgenommen und ich   
habe in Drusillas Abschlussklasse die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Es war eine   
wahre Freude. Ich denke, ich werde Dumbledore vorschlagen das auch in Hogwarts   
einzuführen. Außerdem sollte ich ihn mal wieder darauf ansprechen, dass ich   
nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit Zaubertränke unterrichten kann. Aller   
Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wird der DADA-Posten am Ende des Jahres ja wiedermal zu   
vergeben sein…   
Nachmittags habe ich ein bisschen in der hiesigen Bibliothek gestöbert und bin   
natürlich prompt über Potter und seine Crew gestolpert. Ich könnte schwören,   
dass sie etwas planen.   
Aber was? Ich habe Malfoy gefragt, aber der wusste von nichts. Ich habe ihm   
gesagt, er soll die Augen offenhalten, und mich informieren, wenn er etwas   
herausbekommt.   
Abends sind Minerva und ich nach Nickelrup geflogen und haben uns ein Butterbier   
genehmigt. Noch drei Tage, dann fahren wir wieder nach hause! Auch wenn es doch   
nicht so schlimm geworden ist, wie ich befürchtet hatte, hätte ich gerne mein   
kuschliges Büro in den Kerkern von Hogwarts wieder!   
Aber die nächsten Tage werden mit Sicherheit strapaziös - morgen ist das   
Quidditch Turnier auf das sich alle schon furchtbar freuen, und übermorgen   
machen die fünften Jahrgänge einen Zaubereiwettkampf… Na, hurra!   
  
*16. Oktober*   
Es war unglaublich! Ich war die halbe Nacht auf den Beinen - Minerva und   
Drusilla auch. Ich hatte ja gleich geahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, so unruhig   
wie die Schüler alle waren. Dann hat mich ein Klopfen an der Tür geweckt - es   
war Malfoy. Er sagte, die Hälfte der Jungs sei verschwunden und er hätte von   
einem Heinzelmännchen erfahren, dass einige ältere Schüler einen   
Mitternachtssnack in den Zaubertränke-Pavillion bestellt hätten. Ich habe also   
gleich Minerva und Drusilla informiert und wir sind so schnell wie möglich raus.   
Bei näherer Betrachtung ist dieser Pavillion vielleicht doch nicht so praktisch,   
wie ich zunächst dachte. Es war aber niemand da.   
Abgesehen von Brotkrümeln auf dem Boden gab es keinen Hinweis auf eine   
unerlaubte Mitternachtsparty! Wir waren also schon wieder auf dem Weg ins Bett,   
als ich aus dem Fenster blicke und einen Lichtschein im Kräuterkunde-Gewächshaus   
sehe. Also nichts mit Bett, sondern gleich rüber - aber als wir ankamen war   
alles dunkel und still. Mir war kurz, als hätte ich Gekicher und ein Niesen   
gehört, aber trotz genauen Nachforschungen war niemand zu entdecken. Ich hatte   
mich also damit abgefunden, dass es der Wind war.   
Wir also wieder ins Bett. Heute morgen sehe ich dann lauter müde Gesichter am   
Frühstückstisch. Nicht nur die Jungen - auch die Hälfte der Mädchen machte einen   
übermüdeten Eindruck. Und von Malfoy keine Spur. Ich habe mich also auf die   
Suche gemacht und wo finde ich ihn? Im Bootshaus! Da war zwar kein Hinweis auf   
eine nächtliche Party mehr zu finden, aber Malfoy der arme Junge saß zitternd   
auf einer Bank. Er sagte mir, er habe die ganze Nacht mit verbundenen Augen an   
einen Holzpfeiler gebunden im Bootshaus verbringen müssen. Er sagt, man hätte   
ihn betäubt und festgebunden. Immer wenn er zu sich gekommen sei, hätte er   
Lachen und Stimmen gehört, bis ihn wieder ein Zauberspruch getroffen habe. Erst   
heute Morgen ist er wieder befreit worden.   
Ich glaube ihm aufs Wort. Ich weiß natürlich, wer dahinter steckt - Potter und   
Weasley natürlich - aber sie haben leider keine Fehler gemacht, das Ganze lässt   
sich nicht beweisen.   
Ich habe den erschöpften und durchfrorenen Malfoy ersteinmal in den Krankentrakt   
gebracht. Ich hoffe, der Arme wird nicht ernsthaft krank!   
Leider konnte er also an dem heutigen Quidditch-Turnier nicht teilnehmen. Also   
haben sie Potter als Sucher für Hogwarts aufgestellt. Die Rungholter spielen   
wirklich gut. Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich mit der Slytherin Mannschaft messen   
könnten. Wir haben natürlich auch gewonnen - allerdings ziemlich knapp. Potter   
hat sich ziemlich Zeit gelassen mit dem Snitch.   
Schätze, er wollte sich aufspielen und es möglichst spannend machen. Malfoy   
hätte sicher ein besseres Ergebnis herausgeschlagen. Zur ausgleichenden   
Gerechtigkeit liegt jetzt auch Weasley im Krankentrakt - ein Bludger hat ihn in   
den Bauch getroffen als er Potter angefeuert hat und er ist vom Besen gefallen.   
Geschieht ihm ganz recht! Als Schläger muss man nun mal auf die Bludger achten.   
Solange er das nicht verstanden hat wird er wohl lange drauf warten, in der   
Gryffindor Mannschaft aufgestellt zu werden…   
Morgen also noch der Zaubereiwettkampf und dann noch ein ruhiger Tag an dem wir   
das Abschlussfest vorbereiten. Noch zwei Tage, dann geht es endlich wieder nach   
Hause.   
  
*17. Oktober*   
So nachdem wir gestern das Quidditch Turnier abgehandelt hatten, war heute der   
Zaubereiwettkampf dran. Sowohl die Rungholter als auch wir hatten Teams   
zusammengestellt, die dann gegeneinander antraten. In unserem Team waren   
McDougal und Patil für Ravenclaw, Abbott für Hufflepuff, Granger und Thomas für   
Gryffindor und Parkinson für Slytherin. Malfoy war leider immer noch nicht   
wieder auf den Beinen.   
Die ungelenken Duellierversuche waren recht amüsant anzusehen. Parkinson hat   
einem der Rungholt Mädchen eine Salatgurke an die Nase gezaubert - warum sie   
dafür Punktabzug bekommen hat, konnte ich nicht nachvollziehen, aber es war   
leider nichts zu machen. Naja - kriegt sie halt in der nächsten Zaubertränke-  
Stunde fünf bis zehn Punkte mehr als sonst!   
Apropos - Übermorgen fahren wir wieder nach Hause. Wird auch langsam Zeit!   
  
*18. Oktober*   
Heute war der letzte Tag auf Rungolt Die Schüler hatten frei und haben fleißig   
die Abschiedsfeier am Abend vorbereitet. Gedichte vortragen, sich anderswie   
lächerlich machen und so weiter.   
Ich bin derweilen mit Drusilla im Watt spazierengeflogen. Nochmal rüber nach   
Nickelru-Mole und ein Butterbier getrunken... Alles in allem ein ruhiger Tag.   
Ich vermute mal, den kleinen Tunichtguten aus Gryffindor geht auch langsam die   
Luft aus. Morgen geht es nach Hause. Endlich nicht mehr ständig das Meer vor der   
Nase, nicht mehr diesen ständigen Wind und vor allem: endlich Schluss mit dem   
Faulenzen. In Hogwarts wird wieder richtig gearbeitet. Wir haben zehn Tage   
Unterrichtsstoff nachzuholen!   
  
*19. Oktober*   
Hach! Endlich wieder zurück in Hogwarts. Zurück in meinem Büro in den stillen   
Kerkern! Welch eine Wohltat. Die Qualen der Rückfahrt zu beschreiben spar ich   
mir einfach - es war dasselbe Spiel wie auf der Hinfahrt. Endlich wieder im   
eigenen Bett schlafen… 


	2. Snape und das ultimative Übel: Der Austa...

Disclaimer: Keiner der HP-Charaktere gehört mir. Die gehören alle J.K. Rowling. Außer   
Drusilla Dinkelsack und Petrosilius Pumpernickel. Theophanu Marinella Schmidt gehört   
Andrea. Aber keiner von uns macht Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
Author's note: Also, erst mal vielen Dank für die vielen freundlichen Reviews - hätte nie   
gedacht, dass das so gut ankommt!  
@Khair ed Din: Ja, genau das Ringholt! ;-)  
@Shadow: Naja - wenn man in Hamburg wohnt, kennt man auch Harburg. Das soll irgendwo   
in Bayern liegen, hab' ich gehört. ;-)  
  
Aber mal so ganz nebenbei: Wenn man mit dem IR aus Husum kommt, fährt man dann   
überhaupt über Harburg? *grübel*   
Wie dem auch sei - meine Freundin war bei ihrem ersten Besuch in Hamburg ein wenig   
verunsichert. Aber die kam auch aus Richtung Frankfurt...  
  
Aber Schluss mit dem Gelaber: hier kommt Teil Zwei. Wie schon bei Snape und das   
ultimative Übel: die Klassenfahrt könnte es sich auszahlen kurz auf die Rungholt Seite zu   
surfen: www.rungholt-akademie.de und sich die Biographien von Drusilla Dinkelsack,   
Petrosilius Pumpernickel und Theophanu Marinella Schmidt anzuschauen. Muss aber nicht.   
Eher sogar noch weniger als in Teil eins. Aber schaut doch trotzdem mal vorbei. So, und jetzt   
Schluss mit der lästigen Werbekampagne. ;-)  
P.S.: Ich bin eine arme Studentin und kann mir nur Taschenbücher leisten, deswegen muss ich   
HP auf Englisch lesen. Daher bin ich gerade nicht sicher, wie der Abschluss heißt, den sie in   
Hogwarts im 5. Jahr machen. In der OF sind das die OWL's. Man kläre mich auf, falls das   
auf Deutsch anders heißt. Und was ist mit den NEWT's? *grübel*  
So, jetzt aber endlich los!  
  
_~*~__~*~__~*~_Snape und das ultimative Übel: Der Austausch! _~*~__~*~__~*~_  
  
  
###~*~ Liebes Tagebuch... ~*~###   
  
7. Juli   
Na hervorragend! Die Schüler sind gerade wieder weg, endlich könnte man mal ein bisschen   
ausspannen, die Unterrichtsvorbereitung für's nächste Schuljahr vor sich herschieben, einen   
kleinen Plausch mit dem riesigen Tintenfisch halten... Aber nein: schon stehen die nächsten   
schlechten Neuigkeiten ins Haus: Sybil Trelawny verlässt uns! Ihre Tante ist krank und sie   
will sich um sie kümmern. Nicht dass jetzt der Eindruck entsteht, wir hätten uns besonders   
nahe gestanden, aber ich fand die gute Sybil immer ganz amüsant. Jedes mal wenn sie im   
Lehrerzimmer auftauchte, gab's einen neuen Klopper. Was haben Minerva und ich gelacht!  
Das ist jetzt vorbei! Wie schade! Andererseits: Wahrsagerei ist so ziemlich der langweiligste   
Zweig der Magie, den ich mir vorstellen kann: wer das unterrichtet muss schon ganz schön   
seltsam sein. Also vermute ich, können wir uns auf einen würdigen Ersatz für Sybil freuen. na   
ja. Was in diesem Zusammenhang schon "freuen" heißt!  
  
28.Juli  
Große Neuigkeiten: Dumbledore hat einen Ersatz für Trelawny gefunden. Nichts genaues   
weiß man nicht, aber sie wird in den nächsten Wochen ankommen.  
Und dann auch noch eine schlechte Nachricht: Die Rungholt-Schüler kommen zum   
Gegenbesuch! Jetzt mal im Ernst: Muss das wirklich sein? Reicht es nicht, dass Minerva und   
ich uns letztes Jahr auf einem Klumpen Erde zwischen Pellworm, Südfall und Norderney fast   
den Tod geholt hätten?  
Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, kommen auch nicht nur die Schüler des sechsten Jahrganges -   
was bei denen Klasse 10 ist, denn die Rungholt-Akademie ist so armselig klein, dass sie in   
den letzten beiden Jahrgängen insgesamt nur noch 3-5 Schüler haben. Alle anderen gehen   
vorher mit ein paar OWL's ab. Ich muss sagen, ich finde diese Ausbildung in Deutschland ein   
bisschen armselig.  
Aber wie auch immer: Es wird also eine Truppe Rungholt-Schüler gemischten Alters   
einfallen und der speziellen Betreuung bedürfen. Bin mal gespannt, wie Minerva das regeln   
will. Hoffe nur, dass Drusilla die Blagen begleitet - ein bisschen positive Ablenkung könnte   
nicht schaden!  
  
16.August  
Oh Merlin - womit habe ich das nur verdient! Heute hat Dumbledore dem anwesenden Teil   
des Lehrkörpers verkündet, wer nächstes Jahr Wahrsagerei unterrichten wird!  
Mir ist ganz schlecht. Ich kann kaum schreiben - die Feder sträubt sich in meiner Hand.   
Vielleicht sollte ich mir schnell einen Beruhigungstrank brauen. Oder auch zwei.  
Als Albus sagte, es sei eine vorübergehende Lösung nur für das nächste Jahr, dachte ich mir   
nichts dabei. Als er sagte, es passe sehr gut, weil doch die Rungholder zu Besuch kommen,   
begann eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf 'Panik' zu flüstern. Und dann hatte ich   
Gewissheit!  
Theophanu Marinella Schmidt wird das ganze nächste Jahr in Hogwarts sein. Theophanu!   
Marinella! Schmidt! Allein dieser Name ist schon eine Farce. Aber wenn ich daran denke, wie   
sie mir in Rungholt auf den Geist gegangen ist, wird mir ganz schlecht. Dieses verhuschte   
Mäuschen muss ich das ganze nächste Jahr über am Lehrertisch sitzen sehen?  
Vielleicht nehme ich mir frei. Ich könnte ein bisschen die Dunklen Künste studieren oder ein   
Buch schreiben. Vielleicht Voldemort besiegen - und damit Potter zuvorkommen, der   
unweigerlich versuchen wird, sich der Sache anzunehmen, sobald er seine NEWT's in der   
Tasche hat.  
Andererseits: Das Schicksal beschützt Narren und Kinder. Was erklärt, warum Potter sich   
immer aus den Schwierigkeiten herausweaseln kann. Und warum ich mit Sicherheit dem   
Untergang geweiht wäre.  
Also doch ein Jahr mit Tiffi Schmidt. Oh Merlin - womit habe ich das nur verdient!  
  
29.August   
So, heute ist sie angekommen: Tiffi Schmidt. Interessanter Weise ist sie bis Edinburgh mit   
dem Muggelzug gefahren und erst da zur 'Magical-Train-Connection' gewechselt, so dass sie   
mit dem Zug ankam. was mir nicht in den Sinn will ist - warum ist sie nicht zwei Tage später   
mit dem Hogwarts Express gekommen?  
Man weiß es nicht. Aber als ich Minerva mit dieser großen, mangelernährten, dünnhaarigen,   
sommersprossigen und stupsnasigen Person in Richtung Schloss kommen sah, habe ich mich   
allerschnellstens in meinen Kerker verdrückt.  
Wir wollen es mal nicht allzu sehr herausfordern!  
  
###~*~ Fortsetzung folgt ~*~###  
  
Damit nicht alles gleich wieder so schnell vorbei ist, kommt der Spaß diesmal in Häppchen.   
Nein, der eigentliche Grund ist, dass ich mitten im Examen stecke und bis Mitte Dezember   
mündliche Prüfungen habe. Da bleibt nicht so viel Zeit. Und falls jemand gerne noch   
Wünsche äußern würde - Pellworm habe ich ja schon erwähnt ;-) - so möge er/sie sich nicht   
scheuen.  
Wie wär's mit einer kleinen Liebe für Severus? Verdient hätte er's ja mal. Und was tun die   
Rungholder so in Hogwarts? Wer wird das Quidditch-Match gewinnen?  
  
Und hier noch eine Idee aus der großen Werbetrommel: Man kann sein Kind auf der Rungholt-Akademie   
anmelden (Ihr wisst, schon, bewusster Link: www.rungholt-akademie.de) Bis jetzt haben wir zwei SchülerInnen.   
Und irgendwoher müssen die Namen für die Austauschkandidaten ja kommen - ich kann sie mir natürlich auch   
ausdenken... 


	3. die üble Tiffi

_~*~__~*~__~*~_Snape und das ultimative Übel: Der Austausch! _~*~__~*~__~*~_  
  
###~*~ Liebes Tagebuch... ~*~###   
  
2. September  
So - Das Elend nimmt seinen Lauf. Gestern Abend konnte ich nicht einmal mehr einen   
Eintrag in mein Tagebuch schreiben, denn das Grauen hatte mich vollkommen erfasst und   
danieder geschmettert!  
Unsere neue Wahrsagerei Lehrerin hat es tatsächlich geschafft, sich beim Fest neben mich zu   
setzen! Auf den Platz, den ich für Minerva freigehalten hatte, während sie die Erstklässler   
abholen war. Normalerweise hätte ich dämliche Person einfach mit einem rüden Kommentar   
verscheucht - aber mit Dumbledore in der Nähe und vor dem gesamten Kollegium, wo alle so   
rührend um sie besorgt sind, dass sie sich auch gut einlebt...  
Ich hoffe sehr, dass das nicht passiert - am Ende bleibt sie noch länger! Ein Jahr ist schon   
zuviel!  
Immerhin habe ich heute Post von Rungholt bekommen! Eine vollkommen erschöpfte Eule   
brachte mir einen Brief von Drusilla Dinkelsack. Nach langer Zeit endlich mal eine gute   
Nachricht: Sie wird die Rungholt-Schüler auf den Austausch begleiten. Nun, da sie selbst in   
Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen ist, war das ja auch naheliegend. Außerdem wird der   
stellvertretende Schulleiter, Petrosilius Pumpernickel mit von der Partie sein. Ich erinnere   
mich im Moment gar nicht mehr, wer das war. Naja - das ist genaugenommen ein gutes   
Zeichen, denn immerhin ist er mir nicht negativ aufgefallen! Was bei dem Kollegium auf   
Rungholt schon eine ziemliche Kunst ist!  
Aber erst mal haben wir ja noch ein paar Wochen Ruhe, bevor die werten Austausch-Schüler   
hier den Stundenplan durcheinander werfen. Viel Zeit all das aufzuarbeiten, was in den Ferien   
vergessen wurde. Und wenn ich das Tempo ein bisschen anziehe, dann wird der Unterricht im   
Oktober auch nicht allzu sehr unter der Invasion leiden.  
  
10 September   
Arg-arg-arg! Tiffi treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn! Jedes Mal, wenn ich ins Lehrerzimmer   
komme, sitzt sie auf dem Platz neben meinem Lieblingsstuhl. Also habe ich die Wahl:   
Entweder, ich muss mich auf einen von den ungemütlichen Stühlen setzen, oder ich muss   
neben Tiffi sitzen und mir ihr oberflächliches Geplapper anhören. Also ehrlich: Sibyl   
Trelawny war mir wesentlich lieber - die war wenigstens die meiste Zeit in ihrem Turm   
verschollen und hat nicht gestört!  
Aber ich muss sagen, für ein paar Knaller war Tiffi auch schon gut! Neulich machte Flitwick   
sich Sorgen, dass sein Neffe, oder Enkel oder was auch immer, vielleicht ein Squib sein   
könnte - da hat sie ihm tatsächlich mitten im Lehrerzimmer vor der Hälfte des Kollegiums aus   
der Hand gelesen. Ihm war das furchtbar peinlich - ganz klar! Aber sie hat nicht mal was   
gemerkt, als Sprout versucht hat, sie unauffällig in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, um den armen   
Flitwick zu erlösen!  
Ich überlege schon, ob ich Handschuhe anziehen sollte, bevor ich das Lehrerzimmer betrete.   
Drachenhaut sollte sie abhalten - wie die meisten Gifte.  
Ansonsten gibt es wenig Neues. Außer, dass Minervas Schwester Mafalda dieses Jahr DADA   
unterrichtet. Aber das wusste ich ja schon von Minerva. Mafalda hat sich kurzfristig bereit   
erklärt einzuspringen, weil zwei Wochen vor Schulbeginn immer noch niemand gefunden   
war. Aber mir soll's recht sein. Mafalda ist mir zwar ein bisschen zu aufgedreht - kaum zu   
glauben, dass sie und Minerva wirklich Schwestern sind, dazu noch eineiige Zwillinge - na ja.   
Glücklicherweise haben sie einen sehr unterschiedlichen Modegeschmack, was die   
Unterscheidung einfach macht.  
Aber es könnte wirklich schlimmer sein. Nach Lockard und Lupin hätte ich es Dumbledore   
durchaus zugetraut, Black einzustellen. Glück gehabt.  
  
13. September  
Das Schuljahr ist gerade zwei Wochen alt und ich bin jetzt schon am Ende! Letzte Nacht habe   
ich Potter und Ginny Weasly ziemlich spät außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes erwischt.   
Sah aus, als seien sie auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek gewesen - was sie da wohl wollten, um die   
Uhrzeit. Sicher nichts nachschlagen - das steht fest!  
Leider war es noch nicht nach Zapfenstreich und ich konnte ihnen nur zwei Punkte abziehen,   
aber ich werde die Augen offen halten. Ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung und Potter fliegt   
dieses Jahr!  
Da ging ich also unschuldig und gut gelaunt nach diesem erfreulichen Tagesabschluss in   
Richtung Kerker um ins Bett zu gehen, und wer kommt mir auf halber Strecke entgegen?  
TIFFI SCHMIDT! Das volle Programm - wie letztes Jahr auf Rungholt. Bücher fallen lassen,   
rot werden, stottern - ich wäre fast gestorben. Vielleicht ist es doch gut, dass die Rungholter   
vorbei kommen - da kann ich Drusilla sagen, dass sie Tiffi unauffällig stecken soll, dass sie   
sich in den Falschen verguckt hat. Von alleine wird sie's jedenfalls nicht merken, das steht   
leider fest!  
  
_~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~_Fortsetzung folgt_~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~_  
  
Author's Note: So - nächstes Mal kommen dann auch schon die Rungholter. Drei   
Schülerinnen haben sich auch erfreulicherweise schon angemeldet.   
Und wir dürfen gespannt sein:  
Ist Tiffi wirklich in Severus verliebt? Wird er feststellen, dass er sie aus unerfindlichen   
Gründen ebenfalls liebt? Werden sie ein glückliches Paar?  
Oder wird Snape von Tiffi irgendwann so genervt sein, dass er sie vergiftet?  
Wird er Harry und Ginny noch mal nachts erwischen? Und wo wollten die zwei hin?   
Unschuldig in Büchern lesen, oder ab zum Knutschen hinter das Gewächshaus?  
Welches dunkle Geheimnis verbirgt Mafalda McGonagall?  
Und wie wird die Begegnung mit Snapes alter Slytherin-Kameradin Drusilla Dinkelsack   
verlaufen?  
Werden sie gemeinsam Potter von der Schule schmeißen?  
Welche Wege wird Longbottom finden, um Snape auf die Hose zu reihern?  
  
Demnächst in diesem Kino! 


	4. ein Alptraum nach dem anderen

Author's Note: Freude schöner Götterfunken! Lest, und ihr wisst, was ich meine. *grinsbreit*  
  
  
_~*~__~*~__~*~_Snape und das ultimative Übel: Der Austausch! _~*~__~*~__~*~_  
  
###~*~ Liebes Tagebuch... ~*~###   
  
9. Oktober  
So. Noch knapp zwei Wochen und der Austausch steht ins Haus. Mittlerweile bin ich sehr   
dankbar, denn dann wird Tiffi hoffentlich so beigeistert sein, ihre deutschen Kollegen   
wiederzutreffen, dass sie mich in Ruhe lässt!  
Ich bin mittlerweile so mitgenommen - die Frau ist einfach absolut schmerzfrei! Was habe ich   
nicht alles versucht: Ich war ironisch. War sarkastisch. Habe sie ignoriert. War schlichtweg   
unfreundlich - einmal habe ich sie sogar angebrüllt. Kein Erfolg!  
  
Gestern kam sie angeflötet... "Se-VE-rus" - immer betont sie meinen Namen falsch!!! - "Ich   
habe dir was aus Hogsmeade mitgebracht! Sieh mal! Ein Butterbier!"  
Na toll! Wen interessiert das? Habe ich mit nur einem Wort erwähnt, dass ich Butterbier mag?   
Habe ich sie darum gebeten, mir welches mitzubringen?  
Nein! Neinneinneinneinnein! Habe ich nicht!  
  
Aber es wird noch besser! Neulich, als ich in meiner Freistunde allein im Lehrerzimmer saß -   
endlich mal wieder in meinem Lieblingsstuhl - und völlig entspannt durch 'Moste Potente   
Potions' blätterte, kam sie rein.  
Oh Schreck! Aber zum Glück setzte sie sich mir gegenüber. Ich war ganz erleichtert. Ich habe   
so getan, als würde ich sie gar nicht bemerken und habe mich in die Anleitung für den   
Vielsaft-Trank vertieft. Muss sie ja nicht wissen, dass ich den ohnehin auswendig kann...   
Dann packte sie irgendwas aus und dann gings los. Sie fing an zu plappern und hörte gar nicht   
mehr auf.  
  
"Sieh mal, Se-VE-rus, was ich in Hogsmeade gekauft habe", - ich dachte schon, sie hätte mir   
wieder was mitgebracht, aber es war schlimmer! "Niegelnagelneue Tarotkarten!"  
Und dann - mich schaudert, wenn ich daran denke - hat sie ungefragt angefangen, wir die   
Karten zu legen. Das ist, als ob ich ihr ungefragt einen "Halt-endlich-die-Klappe-Trank"   
brauen und in den Tee schütten würde!  
Bei näherer Betrachtung sollte ich das vielleicht einfach mal machen!  
Und was sie nicht alles aus den Karten gelesen hat:  
  
- Ein dunkler Schatten hängt über mir = Ach was! Hat sie also auch schon gehört, dass   
Voldemort zurück ist! Dieser Schatten hängt über jedem Zauberer. Aarrgg!!  
- Eine Beförderung steht ins Haus = Schön wär's!  
- Ich werde eine interessante Bekanntschaft machen = Nachtigall, ich hör die Trapsen!  
- Wenn ich mich öffne, werde ich in naher Zukunft eine romantische Beziehung haben = Mir   
ist fast schlecht geworden! Die Nachtigall trapst nicht - sie trampelt!  
  
Aber dann hab ich den Spieß umgedreht! Ich hab' so getan als sei ich ihr richtig dankbar, habe   
zuckersüß gelächelt, mir ihre Karten ausgeborgt und *ihr* die Karten gelegt.   
Naja - ich habe ein bisschen getrickst, aber sie hat es gar nicht gemerkt. War ziemlich   
verstört, die Kleine als sie sowohl den Tod, als auch den Gehenkten hatte.   
Hoffe, sie hat es jetzt endlich geschnallt!  
  
12. Oktober  
Mann-O-Mann! Manchmal zweifle ich in dieser Schule an meinem Verstand. Oder vielleicht   
eher: an dem, der Schüler.  
Heute habe ich mit dem sechsten Jahrgang (POTTER-ALARM!!!) den Vielsaft-Trank   
gebraut. Na ja - also genaugenommen nicht nur heute - wir haben das schon eine ganze Weile   
vorbereitet, heute war es endlich soweit, dass er fertig geworden ist.  
Und natürlich sollte das Stichwort eher heißen: LONGBOTTOM-ALARM!!!!!  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was dieser Knabe die letzten Wochen gemacht hat! Man könnte meinen, er   
wäre gar nicht in meinem Unterricht gewesen!   
Sein Trank sah so missraten aus, dass ich Gryffindor gleich zehn Punkte abgezogen habe.   
Aber damit nicht genug! Natürlich hat Granger ihm wieder geholfen - sonst hätte er sich glatt   
selbst vergiftet, was für eine Schande dieser Junge doch für alle Zauberer ist... Ich hatte   
natürlich vorgesorgt und ein entsprechendes Gegenmittel parat - aber meiner Meinung nach   
wäre es wahrscheinlich am lehrreichsten für den Knaben, wenn er sich mal ein paar Minuten   
mit Krämpfen auf dem Boden winden würde. Das würde ihn lehren, sich beim Zaubertränke   
brauen nicht zu konzentrieren! Dieser Versager!   
Aber ich schweife ab.   
  
Es war also soweit: Jeder hat das Haar seines besten Freundes zum Trank hinzugegeben -   
zumindest hätte es so sein sollen, denn das war die Aufgabe!  
Die ich groß und deutlich, für aller Augen sichtbar an die Tafel geschrieben hatte!  
Aber Longbottom hatte offensichtlich ein Hundehaar erwischt! Wahrscheinlich eins von   
Fang, nach Longbottoms Aussehen zu urteilen - obwohl es mir schleierhaft ist, warum jemand   
sich in Hagrids Hund verwandeln wollen sollte.   
Und ich weiß gar nicht, wie oft ich gesagt habe, dass der Vielsaft-Trank nicht für Tier-  
Verwandlungen gedacht ist! Mindestens drei Mal! Aber nein - Mr. Longbottom hat es ja nicht   
nötig, mir zuzuhören.   
Erst hat er sich ordentlich gekrümmt. Ich dachte, er hätte sich vergiftet und wollte ihm das   
Gegenmittel geben, da hat er mir tatsächlich auf die Robe gebrochen!   
  
Ja - macht der das mit Absicht?   
Das war jetzt das zweite Mal innerhalb von einem Jahr!   
Diesmal war McGonagall nicht in der Nähe und Gryffindor ist um 25 Punkte ärmer!   
Aber wie auch immer - als er fertig war mit Kotzen, hatte er Hundeohren und Leftzen. Also   
habe ich ihn in den Krankentrakt geschickt.  
  
Aber damit war das Chaos noch nicht beseitigt - oh nein!   
Potter und Weasley hatten sich in Crabbe und Goyle verwandelt - und diese in Potter und   
Weasley. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen - sie haben ihre Tränke vertauscht.   
Aber selbst wenn Crabbe und Goyle das zuzutrauen wäre - warum sollten sie sich in Potter   
und Weasley verwandeln wollen?   
Ergo: Potter hat die Tränke vertauscht.   
Dann haben er und Weasley sich auf Malfoy gestürzt. Nur das der offenbar ein Haar von   
Granger in seinem Trunk hatte. Zuerst war er offenbar ziemlich geschockt, als Crabbe oder   
Goyle - ich weiß es nicht, derjenige von beiden, der sich in Potter verwandelt hatte - ihn   
darauf hingewiesen haben.   
Kann mir vorstellen, dass ihm das nicht gefallen hat, jeder weiß ja, wie die Malfoys über   
Hexen wie Granger denken. Aber dann hat er sich wohl gedacht, dass er genauso gut einen   
Nutzen daraus ziehen kann und hat angefangen sich an seinen - ähem - Brüsten   
herumzufummeln.   
Granger ist fast verrückt geworden vor Wut. Zumindest gehe ich davon aus, dass es Granger   
war, denn ausgesehen hat sie wie Parkinson. Hat sich auf Malfoy gestürzt um ihn zu schlagen   
oder was auch immer, aber Malfoy ist auf den Tisch geklettert und hat sich das Hemd   
ausgezogen.  
Die Jungs haben sich natürlich gefreut. Naja. Potter und Weasley wussten wohl nicht recht, ob   
sie sich freuen durften, oder nicht - sie haben zumindest sehr überzeugend Crabbes und   
Goyles Gesichtsausdrücke imitiert.  
Als Longbottom endlich auf dem Weg in den Krankentrakt war und ich für Ruhe sorgen   
wollte - ich gebe zu, ich habe mich nicht sehr beeilt...   
  
HA! War das ein Bild für die Götter!! Granger barbusig auf dem Tisch auf und abhüpfen zu   
sehen, während Crabbe und Goyle (die echten) sie (die echte) festhielten, damit sie Malfoy   
keinen Fluch anhängen konnte, während Potter und Weasley (die echten) gleichzeitig   
versucht haben, genau das zu tun - aber sie haben Malfoy immer verfehlt, der über die Tische   
turnte, um ihnen auszuweichen - während der Rest der Klasse entweder gröhlte vor Lachen,   
oder brüllte.   
Leider musste ich den Spaß unterbrechen, als Malfoy anfing zu strippen. Der Junge weiß   
manchmal nicht so recht, wo seine Grenzen sind. Naja.  
  
Detention haben sie jetzt natürlich alle, also, dass heißt: Potter, Weasley, Granger und Malfoy   
- Crabbe und Goyle sind so dumm, dass sie ganz offensichtlich nicht die Urheber dieses   
Unfugs sein können.  
Punkte habe ich allerdings nur Gryffindor abgezogen, da die schließlich verantwortlich sind   
für diese Kalamität. Mit Malfoy muss ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden. Gerade als Prefect   
sollte er eigentlich ein Vorbild sein. Ich denke, er wird verstehen, wenn er beim nächsten   
Hogsmeade Wochenende Zuhause bleiben muss. Für die drei Gryffindors werde ich mir was   
anderes überlegen!  
Naja, um ehrlich zu sein ist Granger eigentlich schon gestraft genug. Die Hälfte des fünften   
Jahrganges kennt sie oben ohne - das dürfte ihr eine Weile anhängen. *grins* Was für ein   
Bild. Das werde ich sicher so schnell nicht vergessen. Ich sollte vielleicht versuchen, nicht zu   
grinsen, wenn ich mit ihr rede. Sie könnte sich am Ende noch bei McGonagall beschweren,   
und was würde Minerva von mir denken?  
  
_~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~_Fortsetzung folgt_~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~_  
  
Author's Note 2: Ja, ich weiß, ich hatte gesagt, diesmal kommen schon die Rungholder. Aber   
da wusste ich auch noch nichts von den beiden obigen Einträgen. ;-)  
Nächstes Mal dann ganz gewiss. 


	5. Gedankenhänge, oder so

Author's Note: Wie heißt denn der Laden in Hogsmeade, wo sie Butterbier trinken gehen? In   
Englisch ist das das "Three-Broomsticks". Haben sie einfach "Drei-Besen" draus gemacht?  
Disclaimer: Lorelis und Kassandra Lonnyros gehören nicht mir, sondern Lisa   
und Anne.  
  
Oh, wichtig: Vorsicht, anzügliche Bemerkungen. Nichts eindeutiges.   
Wahrscheinlich muss man selbst eine schmutzige Phantasie haben, um's zu   
merken... ich wollt's nur gesagt haben.  
;-)  
  
_~*~__~*~__~*~_Snape und das ultimative Übel: Der Austausch! _~*~__~*~__~*~_  
  
###~*~ Liebes Tagebuch... ~*~###  
  
22. Oktober   
So - heute war es dann soweit - die Rungholter sind eingtrudelt. Ganz ehrlich: ich verstehe die   
Deutschen nicht! Und ich spreche jetzt nicht davon, dass sie Deutsch sprechen - also,   
normalerweise zumindest.  
Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie so beharrlich Muggeleinrichtungen nutzen. Ich habe schon   
letztes Jahr nicht verstanden, dass wir mit dem Muggelzug nach Hamburg fahren mussten,   
aber das jetzt...  
Mit zwei Lehrern und 28 Schülern sind sie tatsächlich von Rungholt bis London wie die   
Muggels gereist: Von Rungholt mit der Schülerfähre nach Husum. Von Husum mit der   
Muggelbahn bis Cuxhaven. Von Cuxhaven mit dem Muggelschiff bis Harrich. Von Harrich   
mit der Muggelbahn nach London. Puh - also, mir wäre das zu anstrengend. Von London sind   
sie dann per Flohpulver nach Hogsmeade - muss das eine Freude gewesen sein, im "Three-  
Broomsticks" wie einer nach dem anderen aus dem Kamin ploppte...  
Es war in jedem Fall eine Freude, Drusilla wiederzusehen. An diesen Petrosilius   
Pumpernickel kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern - macht aber einen ganz vernünftigen   
Eindruck. Soweit man das nach einer kurzen Begegnung sagen kann. Ziemlich kleiner alter,   
Kerl - schütteres Haar, schwarze Augen, große Nase (wie sympathisch). Trägt Brille und   
dunkle Roben - scheint also ein angenehmer Mensch zu sein. Zuviel reden tut er auch nicht.  
  
Die 28 Schüler sind mitnichten alle aus einem Jahrgang (so viele haben die gar nicht in einem   
Jahrgang) - aus Jahr 1, 2 und 3 haben sie jeweils das beste Mädchen und den besten Jungen   
mitgenommen - also sechs. Jahr 4 und 5 sind mit je zwei Schülern vertreten - also noch mal   
acht drauf. Zusammen also 14. Jahr 6 - unser Partnerjahrgang von der Klassenreise ist   
vollständig mit je sieben Schülern Vertreten - also vierzehn, zusammen 28. Hurra.  
Minerva hat sich mit Drusilla besprochen - die sich ja mit unseren Schulhäusern auskennt,   
und sie haben die Schüler vorübergehend in die Häuser verteilt.   
Is ja auch nur für ein paar Tage. Da habe ich also ein paar Möchtegern Slytherins dabei.   
Lorelis und Kassandra Lonnyros - offensichtlich Schwestern - eine in Jahr vier, die andere in   
Jahr sechs. Aus demselben Jahr sind's noch zwei Jungs - Cyril Chomsky und Marius Zwicker.   
Und ein paar von den kleinen, deren Namen ich mir nicht gemerkt habe.  
  
Ansonsten ist heute nicht viel passiert - ich hatte ein bisschen Ruhe von Tiffi. Sie war wie   
erwartet ganz aus dem Häuschen.  
Ich habe Potter und Weasley zu mir bestellt, wegen der Strafarbeit, die sie zu erledigen haben,   
für das Vielsaft-Trank-Desaster. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis mir was passenden   
eingefallen ist. Aber dann hatte ich einen Geistesblitz: Warum nicht verschiedene Übel   
kombinieren? Sie dürfen Tiffi dabei helfen, etwas für die Rungholter vorzubereiten. Sie hatte   
im Lehrerzimmer herumgefragt, ob ihr nicht jemand bei einer Überraschung helfen würde -   
aber *seltsamerweise* hatten alle furchtbar viel zu tun und gar keine Zeit. So. Jetzt kann sie   
sich mit den zwei Gryffindors herumärgern. Und die sich mit ihr.  
  
Für Granger ist mir noch nichts eingefallen - ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich immer noch   
anfange zu grinsen, wenn ich sie sehe - und ich fürchte, das kommt in einen Vier-Augen-  
Gespräch nicht gut an.  
Am Ende verplappere ich mich noch und mache eine dieser anzüglichen Bemerkungen, die   
mir immer durch den Kopf geistern, wenn ich an diese Stunde denke - nein, nein, Granger   
wird noch ein wenig warten müssen.  
  
23. Oktober   
So - heute hatten wir die Rungholter mit im Unterricht, damit sie sich erst mal ein bisschen   
eingewöhnen können. Drusilla hat bei mir hospitiert und sie fand's glaub ich ganz gut.  
Hach, das waren noch Zeiten, als ich für sie die Dunklen Künste unterrichten durfte...  
Und das waren noch Zeiten, als wir zusammen in Slytherin waren. Nicht, dass ich damals   
besonders auf sie geachtet hätte. Obwohl - ich glaube, sie war ganz gut in Potions. Und sie   
war mit Narcissa befreundet, glaub ich. Muss ich sie mal nach fragen.  
  
Ich zermartere mir das Hirn, was ich Granger als Detention aufdrücken soll. Ich habe Drusilla   
von meinem Problem erzählt und sie ist auch der Meinung, dass ich Granger erst in mein   
Büro bitten sollte, wenn ich mit ihr reden kann, ohne dreckig zu grinsen.  
Momentan kreisen meine Ideen für ihre Strafe in Gefilden, in denen minderjährige   
Schülerinnen nichts zu suchen haben. Granger könnte mir einen bl*** ... Nein! Neinnein!!  
  
Schnell an etwas anderes denken! Mich ein bisschen aufregen. Wie wäre es mit Potter? Aber   
der hat lange nichts mehr angestellt - abgesehen von dem Vielsafttrank-Desaster.   
Tiffy? Verhält sich ruhig, seit die Rungholter da sind. Vielleicht mach ich einfach noch einen   
Spaziergang, bevor ich ins Bett gehe, is' ziemlich kalt draußen. Das hilft vielleicht.  
  
24. Oktober   
Heute hatten wir Ruhe vor den Rungholtern - die haben sich Hogsmeade angesehen. Drusilla   
hat mir ein Butterbier aus dem "Three-Broomsticks" mitgebracht. Fand ich nett von ihr. Sie   
meinte, sie hätte Hogsmeade richtig vermisst. Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll doch herziehen - der   
"Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Posten" wird ja aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nächstes   
Jahr wieder neu zu besetzen sein. Und es kann nicht schaden, den Slytherin-Anteil im   
Kollegium ein bisschen hoch zu treiben.  
  
Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich Granger als Detention geben soll. Ich krieg einfach das   
Bild nicht aus den Augen. Es verfolgt mich sogar schon in meinen *ähem* Träumen.  
  
Also mal wieder spazierengehen, so wie's aussieht.  
_~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~_Fortsetzung folgt_~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~_ 


	6. Severus und die Frauen

Author's Note: Ein Update! Ein Update! Das kann nur eins heißen: eure Tasare ist mit dem   
Examen fertig! Jaha. Etwaige Gratulationen bitte im Reviewkasten ablegen. ;-)  
Und da es heute schon spät ist dachte ich mir, dass ich am ehesten noch was für die   
Austausch-Story zustande bekomme.  
  
Demnächst wird dann auch zügig die Crossover Story weitergeschrieben. Falls jemand mir   
bei der Übersetzung für die englische Version helfen möchte... kein Problem. Das wird sonst   
nie was. Aber ich glaube, das ist hier irgendwie der falsche Ort... also mach ich Schluss mit   
dem Geseier.  
  
Dieses Kapitel braucht übrigens mal wieder ein bisschen, bevor es richtig lustig wird. Also –   
eher den Anfang überspringen, als zu früh aufhören! Aber ich musste erst mal wieder warm   
werden. :-)  
  
###~*~ Liebes Tagebuch... ~*~###  
  
25. Oktober  
Heute hatten wir die Rungholter wieder im Unterricht. War ziemlich unspektakulär. Dafür   
hatte ich letzte Nacht mehrere Begegnungen der 27. Art.  
  
Erst fiel mir ein, dass ich mein gutes „Zaubertränke der Dunklen Künste" Buch offen im   
Klassenraum liegen hatte und bin also noch mal hinuntergegangen um es zu holen. Als ich auf   
dem Rückweg war kam mir der Gedanke, dass es ohnehin schon fast Zeit für meinen   
mitternächlichen Kontrollgang war. Also habe ich das Buch nur schnell in mein Büro gelegt   
und bin losgegangen.  
  
Zunächst führte mich der Weg – wie immer – zum Gryffindor Turm. Suchst du einen   
Übeltäter, findest du ihn hier!  
  
Das war schon immer so und wird auch immer so sein. Selbst wenn ich Potter nicht erwischen   
kann – die Weasley Zwillinge treiben sich immer noch gerne im verbotenen Wald herum.  
  
Unterwegs dann der erste Schocker: Tiffy Marinella Schmidt im Nachthemd. War ganz   
durcheinander. Offensichtlich hatte sie schlafgewandelt und war dann aufgewacht und wusste   
nicht, wo sie war.  
War ganz aufgelöst und hängte sich bei mir an den hals – ich glaube, sie hat sogar ein   
bisschen geweint – und meinte ihr sei so kalt und on sie nicht meinen umhang haben könnte...   
Pustekuchen. Ich habe sie schnell Richtung Lehrerzimmer geschickt – da sind immer ein paar   
alte Roben im Schrank – und habe mich schnell davongemacht.  
Tiffy im Nachthemd an meinem hals. Brrr. Als nächstes will sie wohl von mir ins Bett   
gebracht werden...  
  
Als ich dieses Nah-Tod Ereignis halbwegs verdaut hatte, näherte ich mich also, dem   
Gryffindor Turm und höre leises Gekicher.  
  
An dieser Stelle muss ich gestehen, dass ich offenbar ein ernsthaftes Problem habe, denn im   
ersten Moment dachte ich sofort an Granger. Im nächsten Moment dachte ich mir, dass ich sie   
vielleicht lieber doch nicht nachts auf einem verlassenen Schulflur treffen möchte. Oder – na   
ja – zumindest nicht *sollte*.  
  
Es war dann aber gar nicht Granger, sondern Potter. Also – der hat nicht gekichert – das war   
Ginny Weasley!  
Meine kühnsten Träume wurden war! Ich habe sie erwischt! Auf dem Flur, mitten in der   
Nacht. Leider habe ich nicht gesehen, wie sie sich geküsst haben, aber dass sie keine   
Hausaufgaben gemacht haben, steht jawohl fest.  
  
Ich habe gleich Strafarbeit verhängt und beiden 50 Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen. War   
das eine Freude! Mit ein bisschen Glück erwische ich sie inflagranti – ich sollte mich mal an   
den Gewächshäusern auf die Lauer legen!  
  
Ich habe gleich heute Morgen Drusilla davon erzählt – sie hat sich ehrlich mit mir gefreut und   
versprochen, die Augen aufzuhalten.  
  
26. Oktober  
Heute war Wandertag! Leider nicht nur für die Rungholter, sondern auch für mich und   
Minerva. Ich glaube, sie hatte wirklich Lust, aber ich wäre lieber zuhause bei meinen   
Zaubertränken geblieben. Da ist Potter schon mal einen ganzen Tag nicht da – und ich muss   
auch noch mit!  
  
Zumindest konnte ich mich ausführlich mit Drusilla unterhalten – nur leider war Tiffy auch   
mit von der Party, klebte dauernd an meiner Seite und hat versucht, sich in unsere   
Unterhaltung einzumischen.  
Aber der Klopper kam bei der Frühstückspause – da hat sie mir gesagt, dass sie mich *nett*   
findet. NETT!!! Drusilla hat sich mühsam das Lachen verbissen, aber das Schlimmst war,   
dass Potter, Weasley und Granger ganz in der Nähe standen. Alle drei haben genau gehört,   
was Tiffy gesagt hat. Potter und Weasley haben völlig entsetzt die Augen aufgerissen. Und   
Granger hat gekichert. GEKICHERT! Na warte, meine Liebe. Wenn ich endlich in der Lage   
bin deine Strafarbeit mit dir abzusprechen, wirst du wünschen, du hättest nicht gekichert. Du   
wirst nie wieder Grund zum Lachen haben!!! Tiffy findet mich NETT. *heul*  
  
Diese Demütigung! Womit habe ich das verdient? Womit? Was habe ich getan? Warum   
werde ich immer vom Pech verfolgt? Erst James Potter und Konsorten, dann Voldemort, dann   
Potter jun. Und jetzt TIFFY!!!  
  
Wo bleibt die ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit? *lamentier* Aber der Tag wird kommen! Oh ja!   
Der Tag wird kommen an dem ich Granger ihre Strafarbeit gebe und sie wird mich auf Knien   
anflehen, nicht so grausam zu sein. Vielleicht wird sie ja etwas sagen wie „ich würde *alles*   
für Sie tun, Professor, nur bitte, bitte..." und was könnte ich ihr vorschlagen? Mal sehen...   
  
Nein, Severus, da denken wir jetzt nicht weiter.   
  
Ich gehe lieber noch mal ne Runde um den Gryffindor Turm. Vielleicht sollte ich auch beim   
Gewächshaus vorbeigucken?  
  
27. Oktober  
Leider folgte ein ruhiger Tag, auf eine ruhige Nacht. Nichts passiert. Der Rundgang letzte   
Nacht blieb leider völlig ergebnislos.  
  
Trotzdem bin ich bester Laune jaja, harharhar!!! Bestens! Das Blatt hat sich gewendet!  
  
Heute Abend war ich – um vor Tiffy zu flüchten – mit Drusilla in den Park gegangen. Es war   
zugegeben ein bisschen kühl, vor allem, nachdem ich ihr meinen Umhang gegeben hatte, weil   
sie so zitterte, die arme.  
  
Wir haben uns hervorragend unterhalten, vor allem über unsere gemeinsame Schulzeit – ich   
habe mich wieder richtig jung gefühlt. Und sie auch.   
Mm.   
Jaja.   
*verträumt aus dem Fenster schau*   
Drusilla.   
Is mir früher nie aufgefallen, wie gut sie aussieht. Und sie ist so klug und gebildet – kennt   
sich wirklich gut aus mit Zaubertränken und den Dunklen Künsten – wirklich eine Schande,   
dass sie in Deutschland unterrichtet.  
  
Nun ja – ich vermute, dass sie mich jetzt häufiger besuchen wird. Fürchte, ich werde auch   
häufiger nach Rungholt fliegen müssen – ziemlich weit, auf'm Besen. Aber was tut man nicht   
alles für die Liebe!  
  
Drusilla. Was für ein wunderschöner Name. Druu-silla. D-R-U-S-I-L-L-A. *Herzchen mal*  
  
Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es mich schon mal so schlimm erwischt hat. Naja – damals   
mit Narcissa, das war ähnlich. Ich muss mal meine alten Tagebücher wieder rauskramen.  
  
Hach – ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen. Außer Potter, natürlich! Und Tiffy wollen wir   
auch mal lieber ausschließen. Und Lupin und Black natürlich auch. *schauder*  
  
Und wie ich mich schon darauf freue morgen mit Granger ihre Strafarbeit abzusprechen...  
  
Drusilla.  
  
_~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~_Fortsetzung folgt_~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~_ 


	7. alte Kamellen

Author's Note: Ja - ich lebe noch. Aber seit Februar bin ich keine faule Studentin mehr, sondern tief in die Arbeitswelt eingetaucht.  
  
Wer hat eigentlich behauptet, Lehrer hätten viel Freizeit? Halte ich für ein Gerücht! Und - lieber Gerhard - ein fauler Sack bin ich auch nicht. Ich möchte bitte gerne auch A 13...  
  
Menno.  
  
Naja. Auf alnge Sicht kann ich es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, meine spärliche Freizeit ausschließlich für unser Rungholt-RPG zu verpulvern, während meine treuen Leser sehnsüchtig auf die Fortsetzung dieser Neverending Story warten.  
  
Also ein Update. Hurray-hurray. Ich muss euch allerdings vorwarnen - ich verlieren langsam die Lust auf diese Geschichte und die Ideen sprudeln nicht mehr so. Sie wird dann irgendwann ein Ende haben.  
  
Aber noch nicht. Noch gehts lustig weiter...   
###~*~ Liebes Tagebuch... ~*~###  
  
28. Oktober  
Ha! Ha-ha-ha! Heute habe ich endlich Granger in mein Büro gebeten um ihre Strafarbeit zu arrangieren. Das Grinsen konnte ich mir leider nicht ganz verkneifen, aber ich glaube, sie hat's nicht gemerkt.  
  
Sie wird die nächsten Wochen Freitags nachmittags den Zaubertränke Klassenraum putzen. Ohne Magie, natürlich. Dabei kann ich sie gut im Blick haben.  
  
*hüstel* Ich gebe zu, ganz uneigennützig ist das nicht. Aber jetzt, wo ich mich mit Drusilla ablenken kann...  
  
Tiffy saß heute wieder auf meinem Lieblingsplatz im Lehrerzimmer. Warum tut sie das? Sie *weiß* doch, dass ich da immer sitze?  
  
Egal. Lieber nicht zu genau darüber nachdenken.  
  
Ich bin heute schnell nach Snape's-Cottage geflohpudert um meine alten Tagebücher zu holen. Da werde ich jetzt gleich mal reinsehen...  
// Hogwarts, Schlafraum der 6. Klässler, Slytherin Turm, 1971 //  
  
*Liebes Tagebuch,*  
  
Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Rosier, Wilkes, Lestrange und Avery schlafen tief und fest.  
Aber ich kann nicht schlafen.  
Ich muss immer an sie denken.  
Narcissa.  
Sie ist so wunderschön. Ihre Haare sind so wunderschön blond, und ihre Augen...  
Ich habe noch nie so wunderschöne blaue Augen gesehen.  
  
Ich habe mich heute in der Zaubertränke Stunde neben sie setzen wollen – aber diese dumme deutsche Nuss Drusilla war schneller. Blöde Kuh!  
  
Stattdessen musst ich neben Lupin sitzen. *kotz*  
Aber es hätte schlimmer sein können – Professor Cattleburn hätte mich neben Potter oder Black setzen können. Die zwei haben die ganze Zeit rumgetuschelt. Wette, die planen etwas!  
  
Aber was? Wette, es ist verboten. Wette, sie würden sofort von der Schule geschmissen werden, wenn sie erwischt werden.  
Ich weiß also, was ich zu tun habe. Hehehehe.  
  
*Liebes Tagebuch,*  
Heute habe ich es geschafft beim Frühstück neben Narcissa zu sitzen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich bemerkt hat. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt damit Ambrosia Malfoy über ihren großen Bruder auszuquetschen.  
Frage mich, was das soll. Lucius ist doch schon seit zwei Jahren raus aus Hogwarts. Er wäre ohnehin zu alt für Narcissa.  
  
Ich habe überlegt, ob ich ihr ein Gedicht schreiben soll? Aber ich kann gar nicht gut dichten.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich einfach sonst irgendwie nett sein. Ich könnte ihr was aus Hogsmeade mitbringen – ein Butterbier, vielleicht?  
  
Ich hoffe, es ist bald Winter – ich könnte ihr meinen Umhang leihen, wenn ihr kalt ist!  
  
Narcissa – meine süße Narcissa. *seufz*  
  
Potter hat heute fünf Punkte abgezogen bekommen, weil er auf dem Flur gezaubert hat. Rosier und ich haben jeder eine Dungbombe geworfen – und ein paar unauffällig in Potters Tasche geschmuggelt – also hat McGonagall ihm die Schuld gegeben. *freu*  
  
Hat ganz schön doof geguckt – aber geschieht ihm nur recht!  
Hoffentlich ist er am Samstag krank, wenn Slytherin gegen Gryffindor spielt. Naja – Ich werde Wilkes und Avery sagen, sie sollen ihn ordentlich mit Blundern bombardieren.  
Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch im Team.   
Nächstes Jahr vielleicht.  
Dann könnte ich auch Narcissa irgendwie beeindrucken.  
  
Potter und Co planen definitiv etwas. Ich halte ständig die Augen offen – diesmal werde ich sie erwischen!!!  
*Liebes Tagebuch*  
  
Du hast Glück, dass ich diesen Eintrag überhaupt noch schreiben kann, denn soeben bin ich nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen!  
  
Black hat versucht, mich umzubringen!!!!!!  
  
Die Sache ist nämlich die: Lupin ist ein Wehrwolf. Deswegen verschwindet er immer bei Vollmond. Von der peitschenden Weide aus führt ein Gang ins "Shrieking Shack" - es spukt also gar nicht wirklich da - das ist Lupin!  
  
Ich habe ihn gesehen, wie er sich verwandelt hat. Er hat mich angesehen mit seinen gelben Wehrwolf Augen und geknurrt. Er hat sich schon zum Sprung geduckt, als Mich etwas zur Seite riss und sich die Tür schloss. Dann gab es einen Rumms - ich glaube, Lupin ist von innen dagegen gesprungen, so klang es zumindest.  
  
Was mich umgerissen hatte, war Potter. Der mich *retten* wollte. Wer's glaubt! Ist doch sonnenklar, dass er sich das zusammen mit Black ausgeheckt hat. Und dann hat er in letzter Sekunde kalte Füße gekommen. Schätze er wusste, was ihm blüht, wenn Lupin mich umbringt - dann würde er fliegen. Mit einem Mord würde nicht einmal der tolle James Potter durchkommen.   
  
Ich darf niemandem sagen, dass Lupin ein Wehrwolf ist. Und morgen entscheidet Dumbledore, was weiter geschehen soll.  
  
Dabei ist das doch klar: Black und Potter werden fliegen! Und Lupin jawohl hoffentlich gleich mit - ein Wehrwolf in Hogwarts. Das ist ja gemeingefährlich  
*Liebes Tagebuch*  
  
Das darf nicht wahr sein!!! Sie fliegen nicht! Scheiße!  
  
// Hogwarts, Büro von Severus Snape, 1996//  
  
*Grummel* Vielleicht war's 'n Fehler die alten Dinger wieder rauszuholen...  
  
Drusilla. *seufz*  
  
_~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~_Fortsetzung folgt_~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~_ 


End file.
